Jamas te olvidare
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: En el año 1640 la union iberica queda roto y Portugal es independiente pero quizas las naciones de Portugal y España no quieren eso


Ninguno de los dos se lo creía, ese papel, ese maldito papel que estaba encima de la mesa, traía la peor noticia para ambos. Separación.

"_La unión ibérica queda rota a partir de ahora"_

Habían tenido sus diferencias y sus peleas pero querían seguir juntos, querían seguir siendo lo que antes del imperio romano había sido la península, una unión.

Paulo miro a su hermano menor, al que hasta que ese papel llego, era su esposo. Lo amaba. Mas que a nada. En un principio le había costado admitirlo, eran hermanos de sangre, pero amaba a su hermanito, amaba a España, amaba a Antonio. Vio cómo su hermano miraba al suelo, seguramente aguantando las lágrimas.

Portugal sabía que había sido su país quien había pedido la división, lo había sentido hasta había estado más frio con su hermano, cosa que nunca había hecho. Suspiro y se froto la cara con las manos. No quería llorar. Se supone que él debe de ser fuerte por los dos, si él se derrumbaba se acabó…

Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la salida de la sala sin decir palabra ni mirar a Antonio, si miraba lloraría.

-Voy a preparar la maleta…

Antonio miraba al suelo mordiéndose el labio para aguantar las lágrimas. No se podía creer que también su hermano le fuera a dejar. Era su hermano mayor. Era Portugal. Su vecino, su hermano, su confidente cuando le ocurría, su esposo y sobre todo era la persona a la que más amaba ¿Por qué no se podía quedar? Ambos serian un país poderoso, el imperio más grande, el hispanoportugués. Agarro la tela de su pantalón y la arrugo mientras una lagrima rebelde se deslizo por su mejilla y cayó en la tela mojándola.

-P..Pau…por favor

Portugal apretó los puños y salió de la sala. Ando por los pasillos deprisa, debía llegar a su cuarto. Le gruño a todo el mundo que intentaba hablar con él. Se encontró a su jefe en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Portugal ha sido lo mejor…

-Vete a la mierda-le espeto dando un portazo y dejándolo fuera.

Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó dejo caer hasta el suelo cayendo las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Odiaba llorar pero esta vez no podía evitarlo, mucho le había costado no hacerlo delante de Antonio. Si España pensaba que quería ser independiente todo sería más fácil, lo olvidaría en seguida y se volvería a enamorar, él solo tenía que estar alejado de las tierras españolas durante ese tiempo. Serian solos hermanos, era lo mejor.

_-Eu te amo Espanha, eu vou te amar para sempre-_susurró el portugués apoyando la cabeza entre las rodillas

Antonio vio cómo su hermano salía de la sala sin dirigirle ni una simple mirada ni una palabra de ánimo, ni una simple caricia ni le revolvió el pelo como siempre hacia cuando salía de una sala ¿Querría Portugal ser independiente?¿Se habría hartado de él? ¿Ya…ya no lo quería? Un pinchazo de dolor le dio en el pecho al vislumbrar esa posibilidad, la posibilidad de que su hermano no lo quería ya, que no lo amaba como él lo amaba a él ¿había roto su promesa? Recordó el momento en que le hizo la promesa su hermano.

_**-¿me quieres Pau?**_

_**-Más que a nada**_

_**-¿por siempre?**_

_**-te lo prometo**_

Ambos estaban en el jardín mirando las rosas y los claveles, las flores de sus países, era un buen día, ambos habían dado esquinazo a su jefe y pudieron pasear por el jardín como un par de enamorados novatos.

-_Te amo Portugal-_susurro en español

Dejo correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, nadie le veía y ya ¿Qué más le daba? Si Paulo se iba le daba todo igual, a la mierda el imperio, él solo quería que su familia estuviera con él ¿era tanto pedir? Primero Roma hizo que Iberia y Cartago desaparecieran y rompió su familia pero siempre había tenido a Portugal a su lado.

Se levantó del sofá y se limpió las lágrimas con la camisa. Estaba decidido, no dejaría que Portugal se fuera así como así, iba a luchar para que se quedara a su lado, costase lo que costase.

**XXXXXX**

**Año 1668**

Los dirigentes de los países de Portugal y España se encontraban en una sala firmando el tratado donde España reconocía la independencia de Portugal a cambio de que este cediera Ceuta y Melilla al territorio español. La guerra había acabado.

Antonio tenía un sabor amargo, había perdido y eso significaba que Paulo volvía a ser independiente, alguien que no dependía de él, que no lo necesitaba…Se llevó la mano al collar con la cruz que siempre llevaba al cuello desde ese día

_Flash Back_

_Antonio corrió por los jardines buscando a su hermano portugués, este siempre salía a leer bajo el mismo árbol. Antonio decía que era manía y el portugués que era costumbre. Llego hasta al árbol y allí estaba, su amado Portugal sentado bajo el árbol con un libro entre las manos leyendo. Antonio se sonrojo al verlo, se veía hermoso así de tranquilo, bueno, desde el punto del menor su hermano siempre se veía hermoso. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso corto en los labios_

_-PauPau~ mira lo que traje~ _

_El luso se sonrojó por el beso tan de repente y miro a su hermano que traía una sonrisa ilusionada en la cara, una sonrisa que a él le encantaba._

_-¿Qué traes?_

_El hispano le enseño una cajita pequeña y se la tendió al luso. Este la cogió y la abrió dejando ver dos colgantes con una cruz en cada uno, una tenía una pequeña esmeralda en el centro y la otra un pequeño rubí en el mismo sitio._

_-Anto...son preciosas ¿Cómo las has conseguido?_

_España no respondió y le puso el collar con la cruz de la esmeralda y él se puso la del rubí. Sonrío aniñadamente y abrazó a Paulo._

_-Así siempre sabremos que somos el uno del otro_

_-A-Anto…obrigado-lo abraza fuerte-Eu vou te amar para sempre_

_-Yo también Pau, por siempre…_

_Fin del flash back_

El hispano miro a su hermano, tenía puntos en una herida en vertical en su ojo izquierdo, eso le dejaría cicatriz. Antonio se sintió mal, nunca pensó que ese corte fuera a llegar a la cara y mucho menos al ojo de su hermano, esos ojos verdes que ambos compartían. No había visto cuando lo habían curado, pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Paulo miro a su hermano lo más frio que pudo, si mostraba ahora debilidad, aunque solo fuera un momento, si dudaba de su decisión, Antonio querría volver a la lucha para tenerlo a su lado. En parte el portugués quería eso, quería detener esta estúpida firma y proclamar al mundo que amaba a Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Pero su gente quería ser independiente, quería ser solamente portugueses y él como su nación debía dárselo aunque eso significara separarse de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

La firma del tratado termino sin que ellos se dirigieran la palabra. Sus jefes pensaron que estaban enfadados y era normal después de tanta guerra pero lo que pasaba en verdad es que no sabían cómo decirse adiós para siempre, no sabían cómo decirse las palabras que antes eran tan fáciles de decir, esas dos simples palabras.

Los jefes de Portugal se fueron y Paulo los siguió dando la espalda a su hermano pero antes de pasar por la puerta, giro la cabeza y miro a su hermano que lo contemplaba con tristeza. Cogió el colgante de su cuello, aquella cruz con la esmeralda en el medio y la beso. Supo que el español le comprendería con ese gesto

Antonio lo miro ilusionado e hizo lo mismo con su cruz, lo que hizo que Portugal se sonrojara y le dedicara una sonrisa tímida tras la cual salió de la sala.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo

"Te amare por siempre hermano"

…

Espero que os haya gustado mucho ^^

Un review hace a una autora feliz~~


End file.
